percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mark Nero
Introduction: Mark Nero is the son of Posedon and Hazel Nero. Apearence: Mark has turquoise eyes, jet black hair and white skin. He has a semi muscular build. Personality: He is very frendly, but is very shy and suspisious. He holds grudges but also will help a friend in need. He will always repay depts. Abilities: ADHD: Mark's supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep him ready for, and alive, in battle. It also lets him analyze his opponents fighting style as well as pick up minor details about an opponent. Fighting Skills: Mark is a natural and expert swordsman. Water-Induced Abilities: When in contact with or in the presence of water, Mark gains strength, speed, agility, and endurance. However, this only lasts for a limited amount of time unless he is completely submerged in water. He also heals himself from any wound and most poisons when he comes into contact with water, the amount of water and time needed for the healing being proportionate to the severity of the wound. Hydrokinesis: *Healing Factor: He can heal most wounds and cure most poisons when in contact with water. *Water Propulsion: He can control the water around him to propel himself through water. *Waterbreathing: Mark can breathe underwater and diffuse the oxygen in the water to create oxygen bubbles that allow his non-hydrokinetic friends to breathe underwater. *Water Immunity: Mark can fall from great heights into water, and is unaffected by any amount of water pressure. He does not get wet if submerged in water, unless he wants to. Mark can temporarily dry items underwater. *Water Solidification: Mark can harden water into an almost solid shape. He can use this power to walk on water, by increasing the surface tension of the water to the point where it is solid enough for him to stand on. Communication: Mark has divine authority over and can talk (normally and telepathically) to horses and sea creatures who mainly treat him with deference and lordly respect. He can also speak to other children of Poseidon underwater. Aerokinesis: Mark can summon hurricanes and other types of storms, but the extent to which he can control them is not very much, being able to control one for thirty minutes at the most. Geokinesis: Mark can generate earthquakes and (consequently) cause volcanic eruptions, but his control of this technique is less than that of a child of Hades. Cryokinesis: Mark can use cryokinesis to a small degree. He is able to use the ice and snow around him to make an icy hurricane. He can also manipulate frozen or icy water around him. Heat Resistance: Mark has as far higher than normal resistance to heat and burns, similar to that of a cyclops, due to his father's oceanic nature. Weapons: He usually weilds an adamant steel, Makhaira called o̱keanós (Ocean in Greek). He also has a magnum revolver. Fatal flaw: His fatal flaw is that he does thing without fully thinking them through. Fears: He sufferes from pyrophobia. Strengths: *Fighting, Weaknesses: *Strategy, History: *shrug* Stories: Collabs: none yet Independent Stories: none yet Trivia: *Nero means water in greek; Category:Jack Firesword Category:Children of Poseidon Category:Males Category:Demigods Category:OC's Category:Original Character Category:Original Idea